The Field Trip that Tony and Pepper came on
by Large H
Summary: Haha... Once again Peter Parker has a field trip to the famous Stark Industries tower. However, this time his parents decided it would be a wonderful idea to tag along... because why not? Spiderson, Irondad, Adopted Peter, hurt, comfort, and the usual will all be in this wonderful field trip of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chaperone?

Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark had been in his usual fourth period science class near the end of the day when it happened and Ohh boy was it bad. For starters, well Flash had been usually obnoxious, Mj hadn't been around much, Ned was out sick.

SO, when Mr. Harrington decided to announce the upcoming field trip, Peter could only cross his fingers that it was somewhere good… heck he would take okay at this point. However, that didn't happen.

"Alright class settle down. Hey, Mr. Parker, wake up." Mr. Harrington waved his hand in front of the teen; Peter had once again been daydreaming.

"What… ohh right." Pete looked towards the front of the room and the small laugh of one Flash Thompson could be heard from the back of the room. Pete let go a long sigh and fiddled with his hands.

"Okay, as I was saying… Class, we have determined the location of our next field trip. And the school has approved it, so now I will be passing out permission slips." Mr. Harrington pulled open a desk drawer and handed the papers out to each row.

"The field trip will be to… (drum roll please) ... Stark Industries! However, please ask your parents if anyone would like to chaperon the trip. Stark Industries gave us 5 parental slots as well." All of the class broke out in cheers… all except for one.

Pete just slammed his head on his desk and muffled under his breath… "Wonderful… absolutely F***ing wonderful." Then another loud cheer could be heard.

"Haha, Penis Parker, you ready for you lies to be exposed!" Pete was ready to just leave the class, but he didn't. Peter let one longer sigh and settled in for the long ride that would be science class.

**Later in the day.**

After a full hour and half, the bell wrung out throughout the school and the many teens of Midtown high ran for the front doors. Pete was one of the first to make it out and he was glad for that. He didn't want to stick around and listen to Flash talk about 'lies' and that such.

A blacked-out Audi SUV was parked at the front of the school and Pete headed straight for it. Happy had been picking him up for the past year. After May had passed away, Tony and Pepper had made the executive decision to adopted Peter and so Happy was more or less his chauffeur.

Happy hated being call a chauffeur but what was he going to do about it?

Pete unslung his backpack from around his right shoulder and threw it into the back of the car and then Pete hopped in the passenger seat. While everyone else on the team seemed to ride in the back, Peter never wanted that, he enjoyed the view of the front seat.

Right before the door closed, the voice of one Flash Thompson could be heard saying. "Hey look, Penis is going back to the orphanage!" Pete rolled his eyes and looked to Happy, who hadn't really been paying attention.

However, the man's exterior tone changed when he saw the boy's frown. "Hey, why don't we go get some hamburgers and something for Morgan?" Peter nodded; he wasn't one for talking at that point.

**After the small shopping spree.**

"Thanks, Happy." Pete gave the man a small side hug before grabbing his things and a small gift bag. Peter walked over to the private elevator that stood on the far side of the large parking garage.

All of the Avenger's vehicles were in the garage, some SUVs, two spider bikes, a few exotic cars, another motorcycle, and a Russian utility vehicle… something Bucky wanted. Pete walked past all the over vehicle and the doors of the elevator opened.

Karen's voice came from above with a short message. "Hello Junior, Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers are upstairs in the penthouse." Pete nodded to himself and stepped through the threshold of the elevator doorway. He let go a soft sigh, he was home.

"Where's Morgan?" Karen only took a few seconds to respond.

"She's upstairs with Mrs. Stark." Pete once again nodded to himself and the elevator moved upwards towards the penthouse.

The doors of the elevator opened once again and revealed all of the Avengers who were currently in the living room. Wanda, Sam, Clint, and Buck were all playing Smash Bros and Nat sat on the corner of the sofa with a book in hand.

"Hey Junior!" All of them seemed to call out a once and Pete haply replied with. "Hey Guys, what's going on."

"Nat beat all of us 5 to 0 so, were trying to fix our self-esteem by playing with birdbrain." Sam was the one to respond and Nat had a small smile come across her face.

"Hey!" Clint yelled in response to the four,

"You know it's true." And now all six of them were laughing.

"Hey what's so funn… Hey Junior!" Steve had looked out from the kitchen; he was trying to make dinner for the group as always and for once the stove hadn't magically broken… he blamed Strange and/or Loki for that one.

"So, what took you so long?" Tony's voice came from down the hall and Pete looked that way, Tony's face was a mix of, 'I already know' and 'she's in her bedroom.'

"Umm… shopping for Morgan…" Tony nodded, Pete had always managed to get Morgan something or another every once in a while. Pete laid his bookbag, along with his computer bag and his shoes by the elevator door. He plugged the computer into charge and set the gift bag down on a coffee table.

Then the young Spider happily made his way over to the couch where he sat next to his мама паук, Nat happily made room for him and Tony could only roll his eyes. That boy had her on a string.

**Dinner…**

The group gathered round the dinner table and happily began to eat whatever home cooked meal Steve had made. "You remember that one time…" Everyone rolled their eyes; it was bucks and Steve's turn to tell a story over dinner.

"So, can we talk about the exciting news…" The group looked to Nat; she had a cheeky smile on her face.

"What news?" Sam asked looking at her like she had grown six legs.

"Well Junior here has a…" Pete gave Nat the usual puppy dog eyes however, it wasn't enough…

"Please don't tell them" Peter poked out her bottom lip, yet again it wasn't enough, it took every bit of will power she had but, no! She was not wrapped around this teens finger!

"Junior has a Field Trip… to Stark Industries." And so, the laughter began, and didn't settle for a while.

"You're kidding right." Pete shook his head; no, he most defiantly did have a field trip and it was to S.I. And he was going to get his revenge on Nat.

"Where the permission slip…" Tony looked at Peter and the boy shifted under his father gaze. "I burnt it…" Tony pulled out his hand pointed to the boys bookbag… "I know you, you're my kid, you didn't do that." Peter did as he was told and went to get the permission slip, even if he didn't want to.

"Here." Pete placed the permission slip into his fathers' hands and Tony began to read over in and then a small smile formed on his face. "Huh, they need chaperones… I know exactly who should be yours" ;P

"No!" The little Spider tried to grab the paper from his father, but he couldn't. Tony quickly wrote down Anthony Edward Parker on both the permission line and the volunteer line. Then, just to spit his son he managed to get Pepper Parker down two before Pete had fully grabbed the permission slip.

"Great… thanks a lot day… this is going to be wonderful." Tony rolled his eyes; this was going to be fun.

"Fir, make a note… wear shop clothes Friday."

**Authors Notes…**

**I highly doubt anyone would put together Anthony Edward Parker.**

**Welp, I should have more time to post and work on stuff now. My grandmother went back to Maryland today so, I guess that's one less person I have to deal with. XD**

**Follow, Favorite and comment.**


	2. Everyone's a Chaperon?

Everyone's a Chaperon?

**(For anyone wondering, Ned and Mj do not know Pete is a Stark… until.)**

Michelle Jones had finally arrived home after a twenty-minute train ride. The ride had been a long one for her and not because she was bored out of her mind or that she had no one to draw. Plenty of people were in crisis.

No, the day had been a long one because well… honest she didn't know. Ned was out, that could have been a part of it. (She would never say that out loud) But still that must not have been the reason, and then it hit Mj…

"Peter…" Ahhh yes, seeing him in crisis and worried all of a sudden due to him going to his place of work for a field trip. Yup that was it, mainly because as much as she loved to call him a 'loser.' She cared for him and didn't like seeing him filled with worry.

"Michelle, dinners ready!" Her mother had called from downstairs and so the young teen shut her sketch book. "I'm coming!" She yelled and headed downstairs to where here parents and younger brother all sat.

Mj quickly grabbed a few of the sides and one of the main courses from the stove top and headed to the table.

"How was your day?" Her father asked all the while looking over everything drooling with hunger. Mj didn't know how to answer and so she lied.

"Good… I guess." She shrugged her shoulder and began to dig in much like the other's had. Once everyone was finished. The four created small talk, mainly to avoid getting up and starting clean up.

"So, anything going on at school?" Her mother had asked the question and Mj shrugged. Then it came to her… how had she forgotten?

"Yea, we've got a trip to Stark Towers Friday and I need one of you to sign it." Mj stood up from the table and went to her book bag which laid by the front door. She quickly unzipped it and searched through her science binder.

"Aha!" She called out as she had finally found it hidden behind the week's homework stack. Mj walked back into the kitchen and handed it to her mother.

Mrs. Jones looked over it like fine pick comb and read ever line and ever little detail. She signed at the bottom and then continued to read the paper that was stapled to the back of it and her face lit up with excitement.

"Hey, Honey I'm going on the tour with Michelle Friday." Mj's dad nodded and her brother seemed to poke out his lower lip. Mj smiled at him, "Hey don't worry mom will be back soon enough to pick you up." The boy brightened up and went back to messing with his dad.

**Neds house…**

Ned had been out sick all day and so he was really… really out of the know. However, he did receive a text from Peter and Ned pulled it up on his phone. He looked over it and almost fell down when he read the top.

'Permission slip for field trip to Stark Industries.' Ned was drooling… and he didn't care. He ran off to his computer and quickly sent an email to himself with the scanned field trip permission form enclosed.

Ned printed out the copy and walked out of his room. Ned headed towards the couch and there his mother laid on the couch watching a tv show. "Hey mom?"

"Yea, what do you need honey?" Ned walked over and handed his mother the slip. She smiled when she read the top of the paper 'Permission Slip for Field Trip to Stark Industries.'

"You've always wanted to go!" Ned nodded and his mother quickly signed the paper with a pin from a coffee table. Then Ms. Leeds looked at the bottom of the slip and read Chaperon form on back.

"Honey, do you have the chaperon form?" Ned shook his head and quickly texted Pete.

**Chair Guy… Do you have the Chaperon Form?**

**Spidey Boi… Yea give me a sec.**

**(Enclosed form)**

**Chair Guy… Thanks!**

**Spidey Boi… no prob**

Ned ran back to his room, printed off the form and then ran back to the living room. "Here you go." Ms. Leeds took the paper and happily sighed her name. Ned was so, so excited and was looking forward to the trip a whole lot!

**That one guys… he's a bully.**

"Mother… Can you sign this." Flashes mom looked up from her computer and quickly pulled out a pin to sign whatever she was asked to sign. Then she handed it back to Flash and waved him off…

"Wait, Eugene. Did that say Stark Industries?" Flash nodded to his mother and she looked back behind her.

"Honey, GET IN HERE!" Her husband came running down the stairs from his study and looked at the two. "What?" He asked as he looked at the two.

"Eugene here has a field trip to S.I. and" His mother turned to him. "You have a chaperon form two, right?" Flash nodded and she turned back to his father. "And he has a chaperon form… so why don't you go and get some "ideas." Flash's father nodded and he looked forward to this so called "Field trip."

**Friday… Wonderful.**

Peter had slept in, like big time… ten whole minutes and when he did wake up, it was the voice of Tony who greeted him and not FIRDAY's. "Junior it's time to get up." Pete nearly shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. He lazily put on a baggie S.I. hoodie and a pair of loose fit jeans.

Pete came running out of his room and began to eat the small stack of pancakes that had been laid out on the counter. Pepper came out of her small office in a less fancy three-piece suit. However, it was still really… really nice.

Tony on the other hand had on his usual shop clothes. He wore an AC DC shirt, a pair of jeans and not to forget the usual aviator sunglasses. The two stopped in front of him and did a small pose.

Pete rolled his eyes and looked them over. "You both look great… but mom, put on a hat or something to cover up the signature hair." He gave her a small wink and the three let out laughs. The three quickly headed to the elevator door and wished the Avengers who were sitting on the couch goodbye.

"Fri take us to the parking garage." The A.I. complied and began to take them downstairs. After a few seconds, the elevator dinged, and the group headed out.

"Which car?" Tony asked pointing towards all of the different vehicles that sat out in front of the group. Pepper thought for a second and so did Peter.

"What do you want to drive." Tony thought for a second and decided on one of the Audi's. The three hooped in and the group sped off to Midtown, only to be coming back an hour later.

**Line Break… name him, Fred.**

Michelle Jones had woken her mother up nice and early and the two been more than ready to get going by 7:30. "Come on Mom, we've got to go." Mj nodded and grabbed her bag, along with her sketch book, it would come in handy real soon.

Michelle and her mother both quickly headed off to school and the two looked forward to what was going to happen on the trip. They both wanted to see and hear all about S.I.

**Line Break… Ben.**

Ned Leeds and his mother had both gotten up at their usual times. Neds mom enjoyed her cup of coffee, while Ned on the other hand was enjoying some waffles that he had made in the toaster really quickly.

The two then grabbed everything they thought would be needed and headed for the school. From there they would head to 'STARK TOWERS!' As Ned would say.

**Another one… Anna.**

Flash had gotten up at 6:00 am, had a shower, gotten his hair ready, and done literally anything he could do to look his best. His father on the other hand had grabbed one of his nicer suits and done much the same as his son.

Then when the two met out in the kitchen of their home, the two didn't say a word and only grabbed a few cups of coffee and headed for the door. Flash didn't even bother to grab his bag. He could always just take it from Parker if the group was assigned something.

"Father what car are we taking." Flashes dad looked around the four-car garage they had and settled for the corvette in the far corner that was only used when his father wanted to show off… it was the replacement for the Porsche.

**Authors Notes…**

**Ohh… god help me. XD You guys really like this story, well I hope I don't mess this up. But, anyway thanks for the support and I hope everyone sticks around to see what happens next. Sorry this isn't really a 'field trip' chapter but I felt it was needed.**

**Grace713555 – No problem… sorry if I do forget to sensor some stuff… *cough*cough Flashes mouth. *Cough*Cough.**

**Belbelanne -Ohh… there's more than just Tony and Pepper. :D**

**Guest – of course, I usually finish what I start… well, except for I Never Thought I Would Change, that's on like, long term hiatus.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx – Well, would you believe if some random nerd kid, who you believe is nothing but a little ****, had Tony Stark and Pepper Stark sign not only a permission slip but a chaperon slip as well… no.**

**kalina123 – Yea, I try to update at least two or three times a week.**

**Guest – The rest of the Avengers will show up like they usually do, but Tony, Pepper and Maybe Nat, haven't decided yet, will be there all the way through.**

**Also, Also, for anyone wondering, this is going to be five chapters and should be updated regularly… let's aim for twice a week if not more… we'll see**


	3. Who Are You?

Who Are You?

Michelle's car pulled up to the school first, both her and her mother stepped out and walked over to the bus. Mr. Harrington greeted the two and the two more or less signed in. "Ms. Jones, you can take your car if you wish and Michelle can ride with you." The two nodded and walked back to their car.

As Michelle was walking back, Ned and his mother pulled in. The two stepped out at a slow pace and walked over to greet Mr. Harrington. "Hello Ned and Ms. Leeds, I'll mark you down and you can get ready." The two nodded and stood by Mr. Harrington for a while.

And then, as all good things, they come to an end and the sounds of sports car filled the air. Mj and Ned both rolled their eyes and Flash, along with his father pulled up and stepped out. They were both dress overly nice and so, the two friends knew the Thompsons were up to something.

"Hello, Teacher…" Mr. Harrington smiled as he gladly shook the man's hand. "Hello Mr. Thompson." The two men chatted for a second. "The school board… blah, blah, blah, How was your vacation, blah, blah, blah…" Michelle didn't really care all that much.

"I'll check you two in and you can get ready." The two nodded and head towards their car. Flash held a large smirk on his face as he walked back. However, no one said anything to him.

And then… then the buses arrived and most of the other students arrived with it. Betty, Nick, and Brad had arrived and some of the other's students in the class… (I'll come up with names as we go.)

Mr. Harrington looked down onto his sheet of names and shook his head… Mr. Harrington let go a long sigh. "Where are the Parkers…" The man waited… and waited until a nice new… like off the lot new, Audi pulled up.

Out stepped three people, the first was a man in an AC DC shirt and jeans, he wore sunglasses as well. The second, from the passenger side door was a redhead in a three-piece suit. And finally, was Peter Parker in his usual science pun shirt.

The three walked up and greeted. "Hello… Mr. and Mrs. Parker." The two smiled, and the man removed his glasses. His eyes were tired, like he hadn't slept in days… (he hadn't)

"Hello…" Tony looked down at the man's badge that he wore around his neck. "Mr. Harrington." the man nodded, and Pepper let out a laugh. "Okay your all checked in." The three began to walk off and stepped back over to their car.

Peter and Tony rested against the car while Pepper stood shaking her head. "You two look like a magazine cover…" They both rolled their eyes.

"That can be arranged, Audi loves me." The three let out a laugh and talked unit Mr. Harrington finally decided to speak up.

"Okay, everyone, onto the bus… we're leaving, those who have chaperons may ride with their parents and we will meet you at the tower." Tony gave a thumbs up and hooped into the car. The rest of the chaperons and kids followed, and they all sped off towards the tower.

Tony sped away, followed by Flash and then rest followed at a much, much slower speed. Everyone arrived within an hour and Tony parked up front. One of the desk workers came out and greeted him.

"Sir, do you want me to take my car." Tony nodded and the woman took the key from Tony. Flashes father pulled up right behind Tony. Flash and his dad stepped out and waited for someone to come and ask to move their car.

"Hey, where's our valet parking." Flashes dad was shocked and somehow that brought a smile to Tony and Peppers faces.

"It's only offered to those with passes." They stilled seemed annoyed, but it didn't really matter to Pete. The bus and the two other chaperons pulled in and everyone shuffled out of the bus and cars.

"Okay, time for one more head count." Mr. Harrington counted really quick and then turned to the group.

"Okay everyone, please be respectful and listen to our guide. And also, please don't touch anything unless told to do so." The group nodded and proceed into the lobby.

The group "ood" and "aaaad" at the sight of the tower's reception area. It was so nice, and sleek and, and… cool!" Peter, Tony and Pepper all tried not to laugh, they had all been planning to update the lobby soon, it had been the same for about two years.

"So, Penis, what'd your parents do to get valet parking? Because I know neither of them work here. I mean come on." Peter shot Flash a weird look and whispered. "Well, they both work here."

Flash rolled his eyes and almost laughed. "Really, you expect me to believe that… look at your dad, he's wearing a F***ing T-shirt… that's not S.I. material." Now, now it was Pete's turn to almost laugh…

"Well, they do." Flash once again rolled his eyes, and the two went into a silent war against one another. Pete really didn't even want to entertain the idea.

The group walked over to the front desk and Mr. Harrington began to talk to the receptionist. "Hello, we're here for a Field trip and I was wonder if I needed to check in." the receptionist, Melony, she was a favorite of the Avengers, nodded to Mr. Harrington.

"Umm… let me check," She looked down at her screen and clicked a few things. "Yes, Midtown?" Mr. Harrington nodded. "Okay, so your tour guide will be here shortly." Mr. Harrington nodded, and the group walked towards the center.

People stopped every once and a while and looked at Tony and/or Pepper but knew to keep moving. After a few minutes, a young intern came down. He had blonde hair and pretty brown eyes…

"Hello Midtown, I'm your tour guide for the day, I hope you all will enjoy, and I'll be back in a few minutes with your passes." The man walked over to a small desk and picked up a box of visitor badges and walked back over.

"Okay, so I'll call names here in a sec but first. My name is Harley Keener and I'm a level 8, Alpha worker here at S.I. I mainly work in development and research but today I was voluntold to give you guys a tour." Peter rolled his eyes, and then he looked to Tony who shrugged his shoulders.

"Nat…" they both whispered.

"Okay, so Betty Brant?" And it went on for a while and Flash was more than happy to receive his pass. So was his father who could only drool over his pass. Mr. Harrington got a beta level pass and Pepper; Tony and Peter didn't have passes handed to them.

"Hey, Mr. Harrington, those three didn't receive passes." Mr. Thompson had pointed it out and so the teacher turned to Harley.

"Ohh, no they don't need them. They have their own." That was a lie, Pepper, Tony, and Peter didn't have passes, they didn't need them. FRIDAY just knew them by facial recognition.

"SO, for anyone wondering, there are 10 different pass levels. Level one, which is what you have, is for visitors, press, and business accusations. Level two is mostly for low level interns. Level three is for janitors and basic staff. Level four is for mid-level interns who are about 2-3 years into their study. Level five is for basic employees. Level six is for business and staff. Level seven is for security and those alike. Level eight is for high level interns like myself. Level nine is for Avengers and Finally we have level ten, which is for seven people… Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, and four others." The group all nodded, and Harley winked at Pepper and Tony… there were really only five gold passes in circulation. Then Harley continued for a just a second. Betty all while took note… this would be great for the school paper!

"Each level is split into sections. So, like alpha, beta and omega. Omega are often very basic with limited access for said level. Beta is usually a bit different and isn't always available, we usually use this to specify the area of study like R&D and chem. Alpha is usually division heads and higher-level people in general. Level ten is only alpha members." The group nodded with the new info and Tony realized something…

"Hey Fri, operation Peter's field trip." Tony whispered really quietly and the A.I. gave an affirmative and so, the group walked forward. The students didn't say much to one another due to the new info but, that was fine with everyone else… well, Ned was visibly shaking and at a loss for words but that was fiiiine.

"Okay everyone, please just scan your badge when you enter, I'll go first and demonstrate." The group nodded and Harley walked through. He swiped his card and the A.I. read off his credentials.

"Harley Keener, Level 8, Alpha, no threat detected, threat level 74%, Welcome back Harley, enjoy giving you tour." Harley rolled his eyes, some days Fri was a blessing and a curse.

Flash and his father both pushed forward, they pushed Mrs. Jones out of the way and Mj nearly yelled at Flash but didn't.

"I'll be first!" Flash took his card and quickly swiped it. "Eugene, Thompson. Level one omega, no threat detected, Threat level 12%" Flash felt like he was on top of the world and people followed after him one after another, Fri reading off the same thing every time.

Then Fri got to Tony, Pepper, and Pete and well… "Anthony Edward Parker, Level 10, no threat detected, Threat level 98%, Welcome back Mr. Parker." Tony held the largest smirk in the world and Pete could only face-palm.

Pepper patted her son on the back and walked through. "Pepper Parker, Level 10, no threat detected, Threat level 100% Welcome Mrs. Parker, all meeting has been moved to tomorrow." Pepper smiled. "Thanks Fri."

The team gawked at the two's… level ten access… "How the h*** did you manage that. Like what the actual F***. How in the H*** does some as low as you manage to get a level ten pass!" Tony didn't answer and nor did Pepper, they didn't have to.

"Mr. Thompson, you have no authority to ask that." Fri's voice had beaten both Tony and Pepper to the answer. Flash and his father both quieted down and hid in the back.

Now Peter walked through, and Karen announced him. "Peter Parker, Level 10 alpha, no threat detected, Threat Level 97%, Welcome back Peter, Mr. Stark has been informed of your arrival and so have the Avengers."

**Authors Notes...**

**Welp, how will this affect the tour, who knows. XD**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and thanks for all the comments! I've got more field trip ideas planned for the future along with some other stuff two.**

**Sagitarscorpion1 – Aww, thanks! And Happy New Year to you two.**

**Belbelanne – You know me, she'll threaten them somehow… so will Nat.**

**Ayeeeeeee – Thanks!**

**Ramona125 – Yea, next chapter should be out Monday… or tomorrow, not sure yet.**

**Kat4041315 – A lot will happen… hopefully.**

**SpiderFanWrites -On it! ;3**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- death… lots and lots of death… and/or threats… lots and lots of threats.**

**Estrela Polar – Aww thank you.**


	4. Aaa… Let's Get Started

Aaa… Let's Get Started

"What… The actual F***" Those were the words that left both Flash and his father's mouth, when FRIDAY had announced one Peter Parker's name and access level. Pete turned to the two with a small but evident shade of red present on his face.

"Amm… Harley a little help?" The intern nodded and thought one up really, really quick. "Peter here works with both his parents and Mr. Stark in Mr. Stark's personal lab. And he needs access to the lab along with other classified areas." The group seemed to nod in understanding, well all except for one Flash Thompson.

The teens walked forward and headed to the elevator. "Where to Boss." Harley was surprised the A.I. had asked. She normally didn't ask or talk to anyone who wasn't Tony or Pepper.

"Level Two." The A.I. complied and the group stepped onto the elevator. The elevator began to move, and the group waited only a few seconds before the box reached the next level.

"Okay everyone, listen up. Stark Industries was founded in the early 1940s by Howard Stark. Howard pushed the company towards government work due to the impending war and help towards the manufacturing of weapons and technology for the allied powers. Howard Stark even beard a heavy roll in the creation of Captain America. After the war and the loss of his friend Steve Rogers. Howard continued to push the company towards weapons manufacturing." The group paid attention surprisingly well… however Tony, Pepper, and Peter couldn't have been more board out of their minds.

"It wasn't until 1991, when Howard Stark died unexpectedly that Tony Stark took the mantle of CEO. However, the young CEO was unable to run due to his studies at MIT, so Obadiah Stane took the mantel of CEO until Stark was ready. Stane ran the company until 2008 and then was succeeded by Tony Stark. Under Starks guidance the company flourished and strive to be better, more important, and well… less weaponry and more science and technology." The group had been walking through a museum filled to the brim with Stane and Howard Stark tech, it was interesting but… weird to Tony and Peter.

"The current CEO is Pepper Stark, and she has carried on Tony's ideas and projects while also trying to tame him." The group got a laugh at that and even Tony had a small laugh.

The group had somehow found themselves back at the elevator and they all stepped back on. "Now we're going to the Avengers Museum." The group all nodded and stepped onto the elevator.

Once in the Avengers museum Harley gave a brief description of the museum's exhibit's and set the teens loose to explore. "Go have fun and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." The teens nodded and began to run around.

"Hey, you guys want to go see the Iron Man exhibit." Ned asked looking to Mj and Peter. Mj gave a small nodded and Peter just kind of shrugged. The three walked off to go look at whatever Tony's ego had come up with, this left their chaperons standing together.

"SO… Your Peter's Parents?" Pepper and Tony both nodded.

"Yea, I'm Anthony and this is my wife Pepper. Nice to meet you two." Mrs. Jones and Ms. Leeds both nodded and the four talked for a little while. However, the four stopped and smiled when they saw their kids looking around.

"Neds just so happy to be here." The four nodded, they all knew Neds excitement levels could never peak.

"Yea, Michelle seems happier than usual…" Tony rolled his eyes, 'was that girl ever happy." However, Mrs. Jones continued… "Yea, she seems to really like those two, especial Peter… She finds joy in him just being happy." Tony wanted to laugh but he held back and nodded.

**In the exhibits…**

Ned, Mj, and Peter all looked at the Iron Man armors… 'They're all fake' he though, knowing full well that Tony had every single one of them upstairs in a cabinet that had an auto cleaning function.

"Man look at that, is that a suitcase?" Ned was way too happy for a suitcase… Peter and Mj both looked at each other and rolled their eyes… "You need to ch…"

"Ca-caw CA-CAW MOTHER****!" Peter pulled Mj to the side and watched as Clint came barreling out of the vents. He was dusty and covered in… was that feathers, Pete did not want to know.

"Unc- Mr. Barton! Why are you in the vents… again." Clint rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter by the shoulder. "What am I doing in the vents? WHAT AM I DOING IN THE VENTS! Come on Petey you know why… i'm hiding from Nat, she's got the broom." Clint whispered the last part and Pete rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Really, Mr. Barton please, just stop crawling in the vents and maybe she wouldn't do that." Clint scoffed at that, he's the vent master, not being in a vent… Nahhh.

"CLINT, WHERE ARE YOU!" The voice of one Natasha Romanoff could be heard from the direction of the elevator and ohh boi did Clint know he was screwed. "Yesss…" Clint pulled Peter in front of him and tried to hide behind the boy's small frame.

"Hey Ms. Romanoff…" Natasha looked at Peter and then looked to Clint, she was going to kill him.

"What? Come on my ребенок паук, what happened to мама паук or Aunt Nat." Pete smiled and shook his head, she was good, too good for herself.

"Хорошо, люблю тебя мама паук." (Fine, Love you Mama Spider.) Nat smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now come on Bird brain, we've got to get ready for the surprise." Peter want to ask but nope… he didn't even want to know.

"Who was that Penis?" Flash came walking over, his father somehow captured by the Thor part of the exhibit. Peter looked back to Mj and Ned. Mj was truly unfazed by everything and Ned, Ned was passed out on the floor.

"Umm… That was Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton." Flash eyes lit with fire as he unsuccessful laughed out.

"Really… you expect me to believe that." Pete nodded, he really wanted to say. 'Here's your sign idiot.' However, he didn't and then as Flash was going to press further Nat came walking back out of the elevator and looked around. She gave Flash a scarily strait face and picked up the broom that she had left.

"What? It's our good broom, I'm not leaving it here." She then looked to Mj and gave a smile. Nat then noticed the sketch book in Mj's hands. "What are you drawing." Mj during it all had been sketching both Peter and Flash.

"These two." Mj showed Nat the drawing and Nat nodded. "Cool, feel free do some of Pete later…" And with that Nat left to go wherever spider's go. And all the while Flashes mouth stood agape and Pete could only laugh.

After an hour Harley came back around and gathered the teens up. The group was heading to R&D… more specially Peter and Bruce's R&D…

**Authors Notes…**

**Still don't know how long this story will be. Also, guys I'm back at school so please don't expect updates all to often… I have no schedule and write pretty much what ever I feel like. However, I've got some more ideas on the way so… look forward to that.**

**Beachgirl25 – Aww… Thanks.**

** Belbelanne- All the workers do but the students… no, well… maybe Mj.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx -The trips been planned for a year… he's got a lot.**

**Guest – Thank you so much!**

**Hellspawn1804 – it's coming.**

**NaLuFireSpirit – Here you go!**


	5. R&D… and a Dumpster Fire

R&D… and a Dumpster Fire.

The group exited from the elevator that had finally arrived at level 57 of the tower. Floors 55-69 were considered to be R&D and served as different development stages. Peter, Harley, and Bruce all worked in these sections from time to time.

Flash along with his father and some of his buds exited first, then flowed the regular students and then flowed Ned, Mj, Peter and their parents. Tony smiled as he watched an intern run around. Pepper on the other hand, well, had her face cupped by her hand.

"Okay everyone, this here is the R&D section of S.I. and this is the refinement stage. There are still problems with a lot of the tech here and it's not perfect." Well, that was clear, however, what wasn't was the fact that all of the interns were looking at the group.

Harley didn't say anything but did manage to give a glare towards the interns who continued on with whatever they were doing. "Okay, you're free to look around but don't touch anything unless asked to do so." The group nodded and began to walk around.

Flash and his dad both headed over towards one of the corners and the rest of the class just kind of spread out. Some stopped to ask an intern a question, others stayed quiet and watched. However, Mj, and Ned both followed Peter and his parents. Ned's and Mj's parents followed behind.

Tony, Pepper, and Peter all walked over to a corner of the lab that had a door labeled 'restricted'. Peter pulled out his card and swiped, the door unlocked and the seven of them walked in.

It was a rather large room with different bins and containers throughout. In the corner sat a pile of scrunched paper and in the center stood a desk. "Bru… Bru… Bruce Banner!" Ned was ready to pass out…

"Ohh, hey there Pete, Pepper… Ton-" Tony gave Bruce a hardened stare and the man stopped. Bruce then noticed the group behind and smiled.

"Hello." Bruce gave a small wave and Ned really did faint. Pete and Mj both let out muffled laughs and shook their heads.

"So, what are you working on Bruce?" The man moved over and let Pete step next to him.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out how to encrypt the comlinks that we use for missions. However, I haven't been able to get it to where FRIDAY can link with everything. She's been unable to detect the signal and it's no use to the Avengers if FRIDAY can't be accessed." Everyone nodded in understanding even if some didn't get everything.

"Well, let me look at it." Bruce pushed the information over to Pete's side of the table and he began to read some of it. He didn't notice anything glaringly obvious but there was something wrong at the end.

"Did you remove any of the code?" Bruce thought for a second, he nodded his head.

"Yea… what I didn't need." Pete shook his head, welp that usually does it.

"Hey Fir, can you restore the encryption to its original setting but combine both this version and the last version to work together." It took a few seconds, but Fri's voice didn't come over the system.

"Yes, Peter I'll have it done and sent to FRIDAYS system." Karen's voice came over the speaker and Pete smiled; it was really nice having an A.I. of your own. A few seconds later and everything seemed to be good to go.

"Hey Bruce, when was the last time you slept?" Bruce looked up from his checking of the system reset and though for a while. "Ummm, a few days." Pete shook his head and pointed towards the door.

"GO GET SOME SLEEP… Please." Bruce nodded and walked out of the lab, the gasp of teens could be heard but no one really noticed.

"SO, how do you know Bruce?" Ned had faintly asked; he knew about most things like being Tony's intern and maybe seeing the Avengers every once and while but like the Bruce Banner…

"He's a part of the R&D department and we both work together on stuff." The group nodded and exited from the room. "So, Peter how did you get your internship?" Mrs. Jones had asked as they stepped out, and Ms. Leeds had also gotten closer.

"Well, I won a scholarship to S.I. for a summer program. It was mainly for Collage kids, but I tried and got in. I ended up somehow accidentally… (whisper) ended up upgrading the arc reactor design and Mr. Stark had been looking over my shoulder the entire time."

Both women nodded in understanding and the group spread out and looked around the lab.

And then the interns began to swarm and now ten interns were trying to ask all three Starks questions. "Hey Junior, can you help us." or "Hey Mrs. Parker can you help us." FRIDAY had at least informed them about the protocol

"Yea, what do you need Adam." Peter and Pepper both walked over and looked over what seemed to be a new fire extinguisher design that was more easily used and accessible to the public.

"The pin on this thing still isn't working, could you and your dad maybe look over this sometime?" Pete nodded, him and Tony always had small little projects that they could work on. Flash walked up and shook his head.

"Really, you're going to get Parker to look over that, I bet he'll break it." Tony wanted to hurt this kid so… so bad but, Tony let it go. However, Flash was just a distraction, Mr. Thompson had been taking notes the entire time the group had been with Banner.

He had gotten multiple new tech ideas and even an undisclosed design for something really… really high tech. He was going to make a fortune if he could just get out of the building.

However, that was the end of Mr. Thompson's free rain in the R&D sections because Harley's voice could be heard by everyone. "It's time to go to the Avengers training area." The teens ran to the elevators and stood in front of Harley. He took a real quick count and they all boarded the elevator.

To the Training Area!

The group stepped off into the training area one by one. Flash as of course was first followed by everyone else. The group all looked around, hoping for any possible sign of an Avenger and with some luck, they found one… two, three… There were a lot of them, to be honest.

Wanda, Nat, Steve, Sam, Buck, Thor and… ahh yes, Loki all stood in front of the kids. Loki was disguised as a nurse who was trying to help Steve with his back. (What, he's old) The tour group stood behind a glass wall and the ooos and aaas of the class filled the air.

All the chaperones except for the Parkers looked on amazed at the site themselves. Peter, on the other hand, was doing his best to stay behind Tony. Ned was, well, he was drooling over everything. (No surprise)

"Quit drooling loser." Ned looked to Mj with puppy eyes and she shook her head.

The group of Avengers were in the middle of a sparring match and currently, Bucky was fighting Nat, Wanda was with Thor and Sam was laughing at Steve. "You alright old man?" Sam had a s*** eating grin on his face and all Cap could do was shake his head at the man.

Then as Nat pinned Buck, Thor and Wanda had stopped sparing and turned to the window. Buck got up with the help of Nat and looked towards the window. Nat and the rest of the group all looked at the group and waved Peter and Tony to come in.

However, neither moved… and so Nat decided it was a wonderful idea to ruins Pete's life… Nat walked up the glass viewing area and opened the door. She looked at the two in the face and her small grin had faded to a face of anger.

"Okay… Okay, we're coming, geez" Tony had spoken, and Peter trailed behind the two. Peter stepped out into the room and walked over to Buck and Nat while Tony went to check up on Capsicle.

"давай маленький паук, что ты скрываешь ... Они подписали соглашения о неразглашении, так что не о чем беспокоиться. Кроме того, вы можете сэкономить с мамой паук." (come on little spider, what are you hiding... They've signed NDAs so there's nothing to worry about. Plus, you get to spar with your Mama Spider.) Peter nodded and got into a fighting stance. Nat smiled and did the same.

However, before the two started Nat whispered, "Ты будешь осторожен со мной, и я напугаю тебя до потолка" (You go easy on me and I'll scare you onto the ceiling" Pete nodded, he really didn't need this right now but Nat was being her usual mother hen.

Nat struck first, she quickly threw a punch to Pete's left shoulder. Then Pete countered with a quick jab to her lower torso. Then the two began to block one another's shots. It was a stalemate, each blow to others was traded with one to themselves. However, Nat wouldn't let up and Pete finally decided he had enough. Pete swung his leg underneath of Nat and his мама паук came falling to the ground.

Pete quickly grabbed her by the arm and held it against her back. "Come on Nat, tap out!" And so, finally, his мама паук did so. Pete reached out his arm and offered it to Nat. Natasha gladly took it and Pete pulled her up. The two smiled and Nat ruffled the boy's hair.

"Good job my ребенок паук." Pete rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Nat. The two finally stopped messing with one another and looked back at the room. The Avengers honestly thought nothing of it and let out a small playful laughs of their own.

However, Peter's class along with the teacher and chaperones thought very differently about it. Everyone's mouths were at a gap except for Ned's and Mj's. Ned knew about the whole spider thing where Michelle really couldn't care less but she was none the less stunned by it.

"Okay everyone would you like to come out here." Tony had spoken up and Pepper pushed open the door for everyone since she was the only one with access who wasn't currently really tired or really… really lazy.

"Okay so, everyone takes your time and talk with the Avengers, they won't bite… well, Buck might but that's beside the point. However, please do not stress them out." The group nodded and quickly began trying to talk with everyone.

However, Flash decided to walk over to where Nat and Peter were sitting talking about a movie for later. The options where some Disney movie or some action movie no one cared about. (I do though… it's one with Ford Harrison and it's not Star Wars… it's about space, anyone want to guess what it is.)

"Hey Penis, why are you talking to Black Widow, I mean come on, that was obviously fake, and you should apologize for making her fake that. Plus, why the h*** do you keep trying to pretend you and your parents work here. Like what's little orphan Penis Parker have to do with S.I. I bet your parents are even actors and that you just gave them 'services' as payment for faking this." Pete shuttered at the accusations ad Nat's eyes lit with fire… OH, he was a dead man.

As that conversation was going on, Mr. Thompson had walked up to Anthony and Pepper. The two had been trying to calm down Steve after he badly hurt his arm… again.

'So, what'd you do to get this job, Mr. Parker." Tony didn't even look up; he was too busy helping Steve. "Was its services to the big man or did you offer your wife to him." Now Tony heard that, that wasn't going unnoticed. Tony stopped and looked up from Steve's arm.

"What'd you just say?" Tony asked in a rather mad tone. Mr. Thompson didn't back down

"Say it again… I dare you." Mr. Thompson was about to say something when a loud scream and the snapping of bones came from one corner of the room. Everyone turned to see Flash Thompson being held in the air by Natasha F***ing Romanoff, Pete all the while trying to Pull Nat away.

"Put him down! How many times do I have to say, DON'T KILL MINOR's!" Nat stopped and looked at Pete, she still held a firm grip on Flashes neck. "Put my son down!" Mr. Thompson said as he crossed the room in a few seconds.

"What are you doing!" Mr. Thompson tried to pull his son out of the grasp of the Black Widow, but it didn't really work.

"Nat, what happened?" Tony and Pepper had both come running across soon after and hadn't quite understood what was going on.

"This little degenerate is bullying Junior and just called him an orphan and said he was giving you services as a way to keep his job" Okay now Tony, Pepper, and Nat were mad.

"HE dId WhAt NoW!" Tony's bite had deepened and he was ready to kill.

"Okay, that's it, out of My FUCKING tower now! You are not welcome here ever again. First, you try to harass me, then my wife and then my F***ing my kid. You are gone, off the map. Get. Out. And as punishment, Mr. Thompson, whatever business you may own, I will destroy it. And for you Eugene or is it Flash; I couldn't care less if I'm honest. You, well, say goodbye to any school. MIT or community college. Nothing, ever!"

FRIDAY's voice finally came over the intercom, she had been missing for a while… mainly because she couldn't address Tony as boss. "Boss, it seems Mr. Thompson has been taking Pictures of the S.I. R&D labs."

"WhAt NoW?!" Pepper asked, ohhhh, now this man was really going to have it.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you harass my husband, me, my son and you take photos of our company. Really? Seriously, okay, we'll add a lawsuit onto the list of things to do. Fri, have legal get that ready. And, I swear to god if you hurt me, my husband or my family ever again I will sick the aunts and uncles on you… you do not want that. And if you hurt my son, look at my son, wish him ill intent or even breathe near him I will sick the tin can on you." And now gasped filled the room…

**Authors Notes…**

**Well, we still have a lab to tour but hey I was in the mood for some justice. This was written over two days and I'm sorry about not posting every two days. Unfortunately, I'm back in school and am back to work so my time is extremely limited. However, I'm never going to quit and so enjoy this and be prepared for more. **

***Important I guess - New upload time will be around 3-4 in the afternoon. Work is currently taking the time slot of when I usually upload so now it's later in the day.**

**Melancholy's Sunshine - Hey, we all have one.**

**Belbelanne - Nah, they out themselves over Peter, come on you know me! ;D**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx … New meme format? Hmmm**

**Guest- Aww, thanks. **

**poohbear123 - Thank you!**


	6. My Lab?

**My Lab?**

"Wait what?!" Flash asked still in shock, he had his hand clenching his neck to ease the pain. Mr. Thompson was equally surprised, and the rest of the class had their jaws slacked. However, before more people could ask questions the elevator dinged and one more person stepped off.

The man looked at Tony, then Pepper and then to Peter. He smiled at his nephew. "So, who's the one trying to hurt my future boss?" The kids pointed Flash and the boy gulped big time.

"You two are coming with me." The man walked over and began to escort Mr. Thompson and Flash towards the door. The teens all the while to in shock to even ask who it was. Pete smiled as Happy walked the two to the door.

"SO, WhAt ThE F*** is going on." Finally, someone other than Flash had asked the question and the three in question turned around to face the asker. This time it was none other than one Michelle Jones.

"Well, I do believe we just kicked those two out, Right Junior?" Pete nodded and let go a soft sigh. The day was really beginning to be long… Way to long for his own liking.

"No… What is it with you three?" She pointed towards Tony, Pepper, and Peter who had all at once gone a bit stiff and shuffled back a bit. Tony rubbed his hands through his hair and Pepper said nothing.

"Well, we're… we're Pete's adoptive parents. When his aunt died, Me and Pepper came to the decision to adopted him. He had been living with us already on the weekends, so it wasn't a crazy change but… It wasn't something he wanted to advertise." Mj nodded, she could understand why it was Peter after all.

However, that didn't make her any less angry about this. She turned from Mr. and Mrs. Stark and looked Pete in the eyes. "You and I are going to have a conversation, and you're not getting out of it." Pete really regretted not telling her sooner.

"Okay now that that's over with, we can all head down to the cafeteria. Mr. and Mrs. Stark, will you be joining us?" Harley had finally managed to regain control; he was worried he had lost it all long ago. However, Mj's anger seemed to quiet everyone down.

"Well, Pete is Mr. Delmar in?" Pete nodded; he was there most days.

"Yea, I guess we'll come with, makes it less hassle if Mr. Delmar doesn't have to bring it upstairs." Harley nodded and the group followed behind him as they walked towards the elevator. The group stepped on slowly and Friday began to move towards level 60. It was the smallest, yet most important food court.

The floor had Mr. Delmar's and a shawarma join, not to mention the ungodly amounts of Pizza places. Ohh and a Chick-fil-A.

The elevator eventually came to a stop and the teens swarmed out towards different areas. Their cards had 40 dollars' worth of food credit on it and so everyone was free to get anything. Pete, Tony, and Pepper all headed over to Mr. Delmar's and picked up their Sandwiches, fries, and drinks. Fri had already notified Mr. Delmar about ten minutes prior.

The three walked over towards a door on the far wall near the elevator. The door had a keypad and required identification to get in. The three pulled out their cards and began to swipe in. "Hey Dad, can Mj, Ned, and their parents join us." Tony nodded and the three waited a few seconds for the four to get their food.

"Hey guys, you can eat with us." The four-headed over and walked in with the Starks. The room was cozy and well decorated. There was a lounge area in the corner and a drink machine in another. A nice couch sat in the centers with a coffee table in front of it. And on the wall in front of the couch sat a 60-inch tv that played a news channel.

"Wow." The two chaperons let out and the group had a small laugh.

"Yea, this is the Avengers room on this floor. We usually order to the penthouse but, we also like to come down here two." Pete had said it and the four nodded. The group mainly ate in peace and no one really wanted to say anything.

"SO… You're a Stark?" Pete nearly did a spit take, and Tony could only laugh at his son. Pepper, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and let Pete speak for himself.

"Well, yea… I'm more or less their son. They treat me as such, and we spent time with each other." The group nodded and Pepper decided to speak up.

"Yea… Me and Tony have two kids, Pete here would technically be the first, I guess… And then there's Morgan. She was with Happy but now I bet she's with Rhodey or someone." Tony nodded; he had already checked.

"So… Peter, was the internship real?" Now all three of them almost did a spit take. They really needed to stop drinking while talking to these people.

"Yea… yea I had an internship before this and that's how I know Tony. Feels weird saying that, but anyway, Me and Tony had more or less became inseparable before the adoption and the adoption itself felt more like we were just setting it in stone." Both Chaperones raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Leeds had asked it and both Chaperones seemed to be on the same page.

"He's talking about becoming the Heir to Stark Industries. Him and Morgan will run it together. When Pete first started, we never expected him to become what he is now but… Honestly, we couldn't think of someone better. He's a part of the family and… and honestly, he's everything I ever wanted in a son and everything I want in my replacement. However, knowing both my kids… I fear neither of them will do Pepper's job. Both like the lab tooooo much." Pepper rolled her eyes and the three let go long laughs.

"Okay, so… When were you going to tell us?" Mj had finally asked the question… And all three Starks had no clue how to answer it...

"I… I, I wasn't going to until… until we got out of High School." Mj let go an exasperatingly long sigh and shook her head. Pete always worried too much for his own good. However, she understood why and smiled at Peter, he did it for their safety.

The group ate in relative peace after that until Harley knocked on the door. "Hey, it's time to go." The group exited and rejoined everyone else who had already lined up at the elevator. They all stepped onto the elevator and Harley looked to Tony.

"Can you… um, you know." Tony nodded and spoke in a calm but serious voice. "Fir take us to the lab." The A.I. gave an affirmative and the elevator began to move upwards towards the 91st floor of the tower.

It was a long ride and some of the teens began to get antsy but finally, the door opened, and a ding sounded. Everyone stepped off and they stood in a small hallway. There were doors lining the halls but the first one was most interesting.

Over the top read 'lab' and the front wall was made of glass. Various projects could be seen and many of the students oood and aaad at everything. Pete just smiled and walked into the lab area.

Everyone else then stepped forward and as Tony stepped it, most of the equipment began to be revealed through different storage units in the walls. The Iron Man suits were on full display and other stuff began to come through as well.

"Okay everyone this is my lab where me and Pete work most of the time. We've got projects on multiply different completion statuses and even some intern work to. You are free to look around but please don't touch." The groups all nodded and began to look around.

Nat's widow bits were out, a version of Buck's arm, a new work in progress shield for Cap was laying on a desk, and some of Clint's arrows were strung throughout the room in differing locations.

"Look it's the new Iron Man armor!" Ned raced over to get a look at it. However, it wasn't the newest armor, it was mark 48. Mark 49, the newest version was currently on Tony's person and mark 50, was being worked on in Pete's lab since the two had been in there pulling a late night.

"Yea and look there's Captain America's shield!" This time Betty had spoken up and the group all looked in her direction. The ooos continued for a while and all the while Tony and Peter laughed at the classmates making small comments and other things.

However, after an hour the groups had to leave and said goodbye. Mr. Harrington, the man who hadn't been able to find his voice since the beginning of the tour wished the Starks a good day and thank Harley. The teacher quickly gained control of his students and pulled them towards the door.

Mrs. Jones and Ms. Leeds decided to let Ned and Michelle stay. The two would be dropped off around 5 that night and could stay and hang out with Peter until then.

"So… you going to tell her?" Pete raised an eyebrow at Ned. Ned let out a laugh and Mj didn't need to know everything yet, for now, Michelle could stay in the dark about… well, you know what, and if you don't know…

Well, she can stay in the dark about the other lab room that was currently hidden behind one-way glass. It was a complete mess, Iron Man blueprints thrown throughout, web shooter components all over and even a full load rack of Spider-Man suits. Plus, there was a surprise for Ned two…

**Authors Notes…**

**Welp, there'll be a one-shot coming soon for the last bit, another Field trip with another idea that hasn't been done… wait, make that two, An airsoft match (Big difference from pain ball,) there's also an abused Mj story in the works, and maybe a pissed of Pepper two… *Cough, Cough… Someone took the suit from a certain spider boi.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this and feel free to leave comments!**

**Belbelanne – Of course, protective parents will protective parents. It's ender's game… really enjoyed it a few weeks back. And they're all in stunned silence.**

**Melancholy's Sunshine – Yup… Now how will they react to the next one. ;D**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - ὸ.ό**

**Midnite Girl – Would you recognize a man with dark circles under his eyes, a dirty t-shirt, and looks like he's running on 10 cups of coffee.**


End file.
